The Final Words
by The Goode Ravenclaw
Summary: The last words that someone's soulmate speaks to them are writen on their wrist from when they are born. Annabeth Chase always feared the words that were etched on her wrist. Soulmate Percabeth AU


**_Heyo Nerds! Yes, I'm here with yet another Fan fiction. For all of you who are already familiar with my other stories, I am sorry that all the others have taken so long but the next chapter of The Bet will be longer as an apology. Anyway, I got the inspiration of this off of a Tumblr post and I plan for it to be shorter. This will probably be around 25-30 chapters. I dont know if I am going to add this to the cycle of updates, I'll have to see. To people who are new to my stories,thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!_**

_Preface:__ Every person is born with a sentence on their wrist, but it's not just any sentence. They are words that will change that person's life, but they won't know it until it's too late. They don't know who their soulmate is... until it's too late. Until they're dead. The words on the wrist are the last words that one's soulmate speaks to them before they die. The final words.__ Sometimes, these words are ones of love and acceptance, other times they are of fear of what's to come. Sometimes they are words of hate, from people who would have never guessed that the one they are yelling at is the one they are destined to be with. Sometimes these words are words of ignorance; said by one who is oblivious as to what will come next. Last words that weren't supposed to be last words. Those are the worst. When you don't know what is coming. That is until you do realize. Until you realize it is too late.__ This story is about a normal girl, that goes to a normal high school, in a normal town, in a normal county, in a normal state, in a normal country, on a normal planet, in a normal solar system, in a normal galaxy, that is in a normal universe. It is a story about a normal girl… with an abnormal sentence on her wrist._

_Chapter 1_

Annabeth Chase was a normal girl, following the social expectations set for her. She wasn't an outcast, and she wasn't popular. She was average. She had a couple of friends, but they were all she needed. Annabeth had only two things that were abnormal about her life.

The first abnormal thing about Annabeth was that her mother died when she was very little, so little that she didn't remember her mother at all, other than what her dad told her. It was only after Athena died that her father, Frederick discovered that Athena wasn't his soulmate. It was strange how life worked like that.

Frederick met his second wife, Addeline, on an airplane of all places. After a couple of months of dating, they married when Annabeth was five. The family moved to New York after Adda became pregnant with Annabeth's brothers.

Adda was the only mother figure that Annabeth had. Their relationship was rocky when Adda and Frederick first got married— and then once her brothers were born when Annabeth was seven— but eventually they learned to love and respect each other. Adda was the closest to a mother that Annabeth would ever have and she was fine with that.

The only other thing that was abnormal about Annabeth was the sentence on her wrist. The only people she let see it were people who she could trust and wouldn't avoid her in fear. It was hard to do, especially since the words were so vague they could have meant anything. _Don't worry, I'll kill him._ Was it a joke? Was her soulmate a psychopath? Was he talking about a video game? How was she supposed to tell?

That sentence was the last sentence her soulmate would ever speak to her. Those words were part of the reason why she never opened herself up to more than a couple of people.

Annabeth a couple good friends, but only one knew about the sentence. She and Annabeth had been friends since they were seven— the first time Annabeth tried to run away. She had been friends with Thalia ever since. Thalia was the first— and last— person outside of her family to read what Annabeth's wrist said and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Annabeth! Are you ready for school? Thalia is outside!" the voice of her step-mother sounded from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah, hold on, I'll be down in a second!"

Annabeth ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. She saw that Adda made pancakes and grabbed one before saying bye to her stepmom and ran out of the house.

Outside, thalia was parked in her driveway. Thalia had a very interesting look. The school uniforms made it so she couldn't wear the clothes she wanted, but that didn't stop her from expressing herself.

Thalia had short black hair with a dyed cobalt streak in it. She always wore multiple leather bracelets and wore a choker. Rings were scattered on most of her fingers. She always had her black uniform polo tucked into her high waisted khakis. Her shoes were either a pair of black tims, green combat boots, or black and white converse high tops. Most of the students in the school were scared of Thalia, just because the the scary aura around her.

A lot of people wondered how Annabeth and Thalia were best friends. They were complete opposites. While thalia's look gave her the sense of fear, Annabeth's was one of a model student. While Thalia had short, dark hair, Annabeth's was long and blonde, but she never kept it down— that is unless she forgot a hair tie or it broke. She wore a deathly hallows ring on pinky finger.

Annabeth always wore a black fleece with the school's name and logo embroidered into it in order to keep the sentence hidden. She either wore a khaki skirt or a pair of skinny jeans. She wore a pair of red low cut converse everyday. She had a weird obsession with converse. Ever since she was little, she would get a pair of converse and the beginning of the school year and she would wear them everyday. By the end of the year, despite how much she cleaned them, th white at the toes would be brown and would rip at the end of the toes from wearing them so much.

When the pair got to the school, it wasn't yet 7:40, when the doors opened and students were allowed off of the buses and into the school. Thalia parked in a spot near the entrance. They still had four minutes till they could head into the school, so Thalia turned on the radio. The song that came on was teenagers by My Chemical Romance. It was Thalia's favorite song. While she danced around in her seat, singing the song lyrics with the band, Annabeth took out her phone and continued the Harry Potter Fanfiction that she spent most of last night reading. It was one of the longest that she had ever read and it was the third time she read it. She loved it so much. She tried a could of time to write her own, but they never became popular, but she kept writing. She liked writing, but she loved reading fanfiction so much more.

Before she knew it, thalia was telling her that it was time to get into the school. She quickly grabbed her backpack and walked into the school.

Annabeth parted with Thalia once they got into the school so they could go to their lockers, which were on different sides of the school. She got to her locker and took her computer, book, and folders out of her bookbag. She put her bag in her locker and headed to her homeroom.

Since Goode was a Charter school, it was smaller and worked differently than a public school. Her grade had eighty some students while the nearby public school— Olympus High— had around five hundred students.

Another unusual thing about Goode was that it wasn't just a high school, it was a middle school, too. The middle school was in a separate building from the high school, but some students had classes in the middle school and the cafeteria was also there.

Annabeth's homeroom was a small one, there were only six kids. She had been in the same homeroom with these students for the past three years, but knew them since fifth grade. She was lucky to have her second best friend, Piper, in the class with her.

Piper had darker skin— she was half cherokee. She wore a feather in her hair and matching feather earrings. She was beautiful, anyone could tell you that, even with her self-cut choppy hair. Piper's dad was a movie star and her mother was a model. Her parents send her to a prestigious private elementary school until the end of fourth grade when she stole a toilet seat and was expelled. She wouldn't let her parents put her into another fancy private school, so they compromised and sent her to Goode. She and Annabeth had been friends ever since.

The other four students in her homeroom, she wasn't friends with, exactly- more like acquaintances. There were Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener (who had been dating for almost a year), Malcom Pace, and Austin Lake.

Annabeth and Piper sat in the corner, where they usually sat during homeroom and Annabeth opened her computer. She plugged in her earbuds and pulled up her music.

Once she had the station she wanted, she put her head down and tried to get at least a little bit of sleep until first period.

**_I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter!!_**


End file.
